Heart of Winter
Heart of Winter (HoW) is a primarily player vs. player server. It is server vault, and requires both expansion packs to play. It was created by an ousted developer from the longstanding Dungeon Eternal X server and is a slightly modified version of that server. (One of the primary differences is the addition of snow to some of the maps.) The teams on this server are called "factions", with one faction run by the server's owner. HoW has garnered much praise over its brief existence, the majority of it focused around the play style and maps. Its critics have focused on rumors of the server administrator being unfairly biased in the distribution of rewards and punishments and using unattended logins to simulate a higher player count than there actually is. The latter is supported by the number of level 1 characters that stand in the starting area for days on end, but otherwise these are unsubstantiated rumors. The theft of the Dungeon Eternal X module has resulted in constant friction between the servers. In May, 2010, the HoW server began to ban players who also played on the other server. As a result, a month later, Dungeon Eternal X had a consistently higher player count. Specifications Subraces Note: The following subrace modifiers do not include the racial modifiers from character creation. Aasimar * Race: any * Appearance: angel wings * Ability modifiers: +2 wisdom, +2 charisma, -2 strength, -2 constitution * Skill modifiers: +2 listen, +2 spot * Other: damage vulnerability to fire (10%) and negative energy (25%) Arctic Dwarf * Race: dwarf * Ability modifiers: +2 constitution, +2 wisdom, -2 dexterity, -2 intelligence * Other: damage resistance to cold (10/-); damage vulnerability to fire (25%); -2 reflex saves Avariel * Race: elf or half-elf * Appearance: bird wings * Ability modifiers: +2 dexterity, +2 charisma, -2 strength, -2 constitution * Skill modifiers: +2 listen, +2 spot * Other: damage vulnerability to acid (10%) and fire (25%) Azer * Race: dwarf * Appearance: azer (medium) * Ability modifiers: +2 strength, +2 charisma, -2 dexterity, -2 wisdom * Skill modifiers: -10 hide * Other: +2 saving throw bonus vs. fire; damage resistance to fire (20/-), damage vulnerability to cold (25%) Drider * Race: elf, half-elf * Appearance: drider (large) * Ability modifiers: +2 dexterity, +2 intelligence, -4 constitution * Other: damage vulnerability to divine (25%) Drow * Race: elf, half-elf * Ability modifiers: +2 strength, +2 charisma, -2 constitution, -2 wisdom * Skill modifiers: +4 spot * Other: hardiness vs. spells; damage vulnerability to positive energy (25%) Duergar * Race: Dwarf * Ability modifiers: +2 STR, +2 CON, -2 DEX, -2 INT * Other: Damage Vulnerability Electrical - 25%, -2 Reflex saves Gnoll * Race: elf, half-elf * Appearance: gnoll (medium) * Ability modifiers: +2 strength, +2 constitution, -2 intelligence, -2 charisma * Other: damage vulnerability to positive energy (10%); -2 reflex saves Goblin * Race: halfling, gnome * Appearance: goblin (small) * Ability modifiers: +4 strength, -2 intelligence, -2 charisma * Skill modifiers: +2 discipline * Other: damage vulnerability to acid (10%); -2 will saves Kobold * Race: halfling, half-elf * Appearance: kobold (small) * Ability modifiers: +4 dexterity, -2 constitution, -2 intelligence * Skill modifiers: -4 discipline * Other: strong soul Orc * Race: half-orc * Appearance: orc (medium) * Ability modifiers: +2 strength, +2 constitution, -2 intelligence, -2 wisdom * Other: damage vulnerability to electrical (25%); -2 will saves Rock Gnome * Race: gnome * Ability modifiers: +2 constitution, +2 intelligence, -2 strength, -2 dexterity * Other: damage vulnerability to positive energy (25%); -2 reflex saves Svirfneblin * Race: gnome * Ability modifiers: +2 dexterity, +2 charisma, -2 constitution, -2 wisdom * Skill modifiers: +2 hide, +2 move silently * Other: damage vulnerability to positive energy (10%) Tiefling * Race: any * Appearance: devil tail * Ability modifiers: +2 dexterity, +2 intelligence, -2 strength, -2 constitution * Skill modifiers: +2 hide, +2 move silently * Other: damage vulnerability to cold (10%) and positive energy (25%) Wild Dwarf * Race: dwarf * Ability modifiers: +2 dexterity, +2 constitution, -2 intelligence, -2 wisdom * Skill modifiers: -2 discipline * Other: nature sense; trackless step; -2 will saves; damage vulnerability to cold (10%) Class modifications Barbarian * Greater rage replaces barbarian rage. * Mighty and thundering rage stack with greater rage. * A "pure" barbarian is an epic character with only barbarian levels. * The mighty rage bonus is applied with greater rage. * The duration of rages is constitution times 3 rounds. * Barbarian rage gives +2 strength, +2 constitution, -2 AC, +1 AB, +1 fortitude, +1 will, +1 discipline, and +1 hit point/level. * Greater rage gives +4 strength, +4 constitution, +2 AB, +2 fortitude, +2 will, +2 discipline, and +2 hit points/level. * Greater rage (pure barbarian) gives +4 strength, +4 constitution, +4 AB, +2 fortitude, +2 will, +2 discipline, and +2 hit points/level. * Mighty rage gives +4 strength, +4 constitution, +1 AB, +2 fortitude, +2 will, +2 discipline, and +2 hit points/level. * Mighty rage (pure barbarian) gives +4 strength, +4 constitution, +2 AB, +4 fortitude, +4 will, +4 discipline, +4 hit points/level, and +1 elemental resistance for every 5 levels. * Thundering rage gives +1 AB and +1d10 sonic damage. * Thundering rage (pure barbarian) gives +2 AB and +2d10 sonic damage. * Terrifying rage fires a pulse every 30 seconds. The DC is barbarian level + intimidate ranks / 4, with the bonus from skill focus added to the ranks. A player with hit dice lower than or equal to the barbarian level will be affected by fear. A player with more hit dice than the barbarian level receives a -2 penalty to AB and saving throws. Bard * Modified bard song ** Base song (singer only) gives a skill bonus of 4 + (original value - 3) / 2. ** Team song (party) and curse song (enemies) give half the benefits of the base song. ** The duration is increased to 20 rounds. ** The lingering song feat increases the duration by 10 rounds and is applied before lasting inspiration. ** The lasting inspiration feat doubles song duration. Cleric * A "pure" cleric receives a +4 bonus to spell DC. * The duration of war domain's battle mastery has been raised to 10 rounds. * Turn undead: ** Characters with 10 or more levels of pale master receive a -2 penalty to armor class, saving throws, and skills as well as 25% spell failure. ** The DC is 10 + (cleric + paladin + blackguard levels) / 2 + charisma modifier. ** A will saving throw is allowed (with no spellcraft bonus included). ** The duration of the effect is 1d6 rounds. ** The sun domain raises the base DC by 5. ** The good domain doubles the range and duration. Druid * A "pure" druid receives a +8 bonus to spell DC. Monk * Monks receive a -1 penalty to discipline for every 3 monk levels. Paladin * Alignment is automatically set to good. * Turn undead: ** Characters with 10 or more levels of pale master receive a -2 penalty to armor class, saving throws, and skills as well as 25% spell failure. ** The DC is 10 + (cleric + paladin + blackguard levels) / 2 + charisma modifier. ** A will saving throw is allowed (with no spellcraft bonus included). ** The duration of the effect is 1d6 rounds. Sorcerer * A "pure" sorcerer receives a +4 bonus to spell DC. Wizard * A "pure" wizard receives a +4 bonus to spell DC. * Schooled "pure" wizards receive an additional +4 DC for spells of the chosen school. Assassin * Assassin spell abilities may not be dispelled. * An assassin's invisibility and improved invisibility abilities are unaffected by invisibility purge. Blackguard * Alignment is automatically set to evil. * Bull's strength gives +6 STR and +1 AB for every 10 epic levels. An additional +2 AB and 1d6 negative energy damage with the epic fiendish servant feat. * The bull's strength bonus cannot be dispelled. Champion of Torm * Divine wrath's duration has been doubled. Dwarven defender * An additional +1 AB and damage is granted for every 5 epic levels. * A level 6 dwarven defender gains 10% physical damage immunity. This immunity rises by 5% for every additional 4 levels (i.e. at levels 10, 14, 18, 22, 26 and 30). ** The damage immunity bonus does not apply to level 10+ pale masters. Harper scout * Harper potions give an additional +1AC/AB and +3 universal saving throws, as well as granting the effects of see invisibility and ultravision. Pale master * Receives -4 AC, 25% bludgeoning vulnerability and -10 heal skill penalty at level 10. Purple dragon knight * Heroic shield gives (PDK level x 2 + charisma modifier) elemental damage resistance. This shield collapses after absorbing that amount of damage. * Rallying cry gives +3 positive energy damage for a duration of (PDK level + charisma modifier) turns. * Inspire courage gives fear immunity for a duration of (PDK level + charisma modifier) turns. * Fear has a DC of (10 + PDK level + charisma modifier). * Oath of wrath gives +(PDK level) to attack bonus, saving throws, and skills, as well as +(charisma modifier) damage bonus for a duration of (PDK level + charisma modifier) turns. * Final stand gives a (charisma modifier x 10) temporary hit point bonus. Red dragon disciple * Red dragon disciples receive 25% cold vulnerability at level 10. Shadowdancer * The hide in plain sight feat is not available on Heart of Winter. * Shadow evade gives a 1 + (shadowdancer level/5) bonus to armor class, 10 + (shadowdancer level) * 2 concealment, and a 2 + (shadowdancer level/3) bonus to move silently for a number of turns equal to shadowdancer level. * The epic shadowlord feat provides an additional 1d10 piercing damage. Shifter * The shifter class is not supported. Item properties do not merge into shapes. Skill modifications Pick pocket * The pick pocket check is skill ranks + (sum of rogue, assassin, and shadowdancer levels) + d20 vs. a DC of character level * 3. Use magic device * The use magic device formula is (11 * innate level of spell) vs. skill ranks + bard levels + rogue levels + assassin levels + d20 (ex. DC of level 9 spell scroll will be 99). Spell modifications Hellball, Greater Ruin * Saving throw removed. Epic Warding * Provide 40/+6 damage reduction. * Damage reduction is halved (20/+6) when casted by character with 10+ levels of Pale Master. Divine Favor * Attack and damage bonus +1 every 6 levels of caster (max +3). * Epic Paladin recieves additional +2 to attack and damage bonus. Sanctuary / Greater Sanctuary *Will save added. Barkskin * Pure Druid recieves additional +5 AC. Shield of Faith * Pure caster recieves additional +5 AC. * Does not stack with Divine Shield. Endure Elements, Resist Elements, Protection from Elements, Energy Buffer * Druids absorb double ammount of damage. Camouflage and Mass Camouflage *Does not stack. Divine Power * Concentration bonus: Caster level / 4 * Character with 21 or higher strength recieves additional +1 AB and damage (bludgeoning) every 10 levels of caster. Silence * Target receives -20 penalty to Hide skill. Holy Sword * Dispel on-hit removed. * Damage Bonus: 1d6 (Divine). Heal, Mass Heal, Greater Restoration * Healed amount is 50 + 2d4 x Caster Level Harm * Damage is 2d4 x Caster Level True Seeing * True Seeing provides Ultravision, See Invisibility and +20 Spot. Word of Faith * Will save added. Earthquake (Druid) * Monk (lvl 3+) and Pale Master (lvl 10+) class make STR check vs. knockdown. Balagarn's Iron Horn * Only affects Monk (lvl 3+) class. Knock * Adds caster level to Open Lock skill. Tasha's Hideous Laughter * Knockdown duration reduced to 1 round. Daze effect added. Death Armor * Does not stack with Elemental Shield and Mestil's Acid Sheath. Fear * Duration reduced to 1 turn. Ice Storm * Added reflex saving throw. * Can not be evaded. Elemental Shield * Does not stack with Death Armor and Mestil's Acid Sheath. * Damage: 1d6 + caster level / 4 * Damage type: Cold Bigby's Interposing Hand * Attack decrease changed to 1d10. Mestil's Acid Sheath * Does not stack with Death Armor and Elemental Shield. * Damage: 1d6 + caster level / 2 Bigby's Forceful, Grasping and Crushing Hand * Discipline check: Discipline + d20 vs. Caster Level / 2 + Caster Ability Modifier + Spell Level + Evocation Spell Focuses + d20. * Pure caster DC bonus count toward d20 roll. Isaac's Greater Missile Storm * One missile every 4 levels of caster. * 2d6 damage per missile (sonic). Horrid Wilting * Damage changed to acid. Weird * Fear effect if will save failed, death if fortitude save failed. * Fear duration: 1 Turn Timestop * Will Save added. Crafting The server uses a special crafting system. The Craft Armor and Craft Weapon skills are not used. Limitations: * Armor Class: +5 * Ability: +8 * Saving Throw: +4 * Skill Bonus: +4 * Attack Bonus: +5 * Enhancement Bonus: +5 * Damage Bonus: +2d6 ** All weapons and ammunition are limited to 2 x 2d6 elemental damage. Exception are gloves with 3 x 2d6 elemental damage. * Massive Critical Damage: +2d6 * Miscellaneous: Haste The maximum possible level of the item to be crafted is dependent on the town where you craft it: * Loftenwood: 5 * Ridgetown: 10 * Tanglebrook: 15 * Duvanbawer: 20 * Mythara: 30 category:gameworlds